Belonging
by conniejaneway
Summary: With Grace's ultimatum wearing on Connie's how will she cope? Is it even possible for her and Jacob to get back on track?
1. Chapter 1

"GET OFF ME!" Yelled Connie.

"Connie, there's nothing more to be done." Jacob told her gently but she refused to listen, snatching her wrist from his grip Connie stormed out of resus.

"Is everybody agreed?" Asked Zoe receiving unanimous nods from the rest of the staff.

"Time of death 4.57pm." Said Zoe glancing at the clock. "Such a waste, I'll go find the parents." She added looking down at the girl that had lost the battle with a speeding car. Jacob moved out of the room and Robyn followed. "Is Mrs Beauchamp ok?" She asked hearing Connie shouting down the corridor.

"She's 11, the same age as Grace." Said Jacob referring to the little girl trying to make sense of the anger shown by their clinical lead.

"I get that, but she's been on the war path for a week now...She's scarier now than she's ever been!" Said Robyn.

"I'll go see if she's ok...not that she has anything to do with me any more, won't even look in my direction...I thought things were getting better between us since she finished it. Looks like I thought wrong." Said Jacob looking defeated.

"Good luck." Said Robyn giving him a sad smile.

Jacob stood outside Connie's office noticing all the blinds had closed, taking a deep breath he knocked.

"I'm busy!" Came Connie's harsh reply through the closed door.

Jacob knocked again, this time there was no answer.

The door flew open making Jacob jump. "I said I'm BUSY!" Connie stood in the doorway seething, her eyes glaring at him, her face flushed with anger.

Connie moved to slam the door in his face but Jacob stopped her by putting his foot against the door.

"Staff Nurse Masters you are out of order!" Barked Connie trying again to shut the door.

"No! Your out of order." Murmured Jacob only loud enough for Connie to hear. He used his broad chest to back Connie into the office.

"Get out!" She told him.

Jacob closed the door behind him turning the lock and calmly sat down on the sofa. "Can't be to busy, your sat here in the dark." He stated.

"Just leave me alone." Said Connie moving to sit behind her desk looking completely drained.

"Why don't you go home...see Grace...I'm sure that must have got to you -" "Who the hell do you think you are! Barging into my office thinking you know what I must be feeling! You've no right!" Bit Connie. "Know I suggest you leave and do what your paid to do!"

Jacob stayed calm not reacting to her anger. "My shifts finished and so has yours...Come sit down." He said patting the space beside him.

"Are you deaf or daft? I don't want you in here!" Said Connie.

Jacob stood up debating which way to turn, does he leave or push her?


	2. Chapter 2

Jacob turned to the door but stopped when his hand touched the handle, he took a deep breath and turned around.

He strode across the room and swung Connie's chair so she was facing him. Crouching down in front of her Jacob rested a hand on her knee. "Talk to me Connie...I'm worried about you...your withdrawing from everyone...I saw you taking a chunk out of Charlie yesterday." Said Jacob watching her face.

Connie sat in silence just starring down at where him hand lay on her leg. "Don't touch me...please." Said Connie weakly.

Jacob frowned at her but removed his hand. "Sorry..." Standing up Jacob moved away.

"Grace is spending the summer holidays with Sam." Said Connie quietly. "She went last week."

"Why didn't say? You must be missing her." Commented Jacob taking his previous position on the sofa and continued after a small nod from Connie. "I'll let the rest know to expect a few more weeks of drill sergeant Beauchamp then!" Said Jacob with a smile.

Connie's head shot up with the look of shock on her face but Jacob's smile was contagious and she gave him a small grin.

"I know your missing Grace but taking it out on the staff isn't fare." Said Jacob. "Your so angry at everyone."

Connie remained quiet.

Jacob tried again, he patted the the seat beside him. "I don't bite!"

This time Connie slowly stood up and joined him on the sofa. "What's going on Connie? Have I done something wrong...we agreed to be friends now your treating me like I've got the plague..." Jacob sighed. "I really am trying here, I've done everything you've asked...given you your space...I know you've been having ago at everyone...but you've just ignored me..."

"You want me to shout at you so you don't feel left out?" Connie gave him a small smirk but it quickly disappeared.

"I want you to talk to me...there's something other than missing Grace bothering you...I care about you Connie...let me help." Said Jacob frowning as he watched silent tears roll over her cheeks.

Jacob reached for Connie's hand but she pulled back instantly. "I asked you not to touch me." Snapped Connie.

"Ok, ok...I'm sorry." Said Jacob holding his hands up in surrender. Hearing his phone ringing Jacob reached into his pocket. "Hey mate." Jacob answered. "No sorry...somethings come up...Ok laters." Hanging up Jacob turned off his phone and put it back in his pocket.

"You should go..." Said Connie wiping her face with her palm.

"I want to stay." Jacob told her as he unbuttoned the collar on his uniform and made himself comfy.

"Come here." Offered Jacob holding out him arms to Connie but she shuck her head.

"Why?" Asked Jacob confused. "You said the other week we were friends...and as a friend I'm offering you a hug...to comfort you...to let you know your not on your own...now come here!"

Connie stayed where she was. "I can't..." she whispered.

"Why?" Jacob repeated.

"I just can't!" Shrugged Connie.

Jacob watched her frowning. "Your outburst in resus came after I touched your arm...you've told me twice in here to stay away...so tell me! What's going on?"

"I just don't want you touching me!" Said Connie raising her voice. She got up from the sofa and moved across the room, her back to Jacob.

Standing behind her, Jacob felt helpless as he listened to her let out a sob.

"Connie?" Worried Jacob as Connie cried.

Jacob could stand it any longer.

Taking hold of Connie he turned her round and pulled her to him, he held onto her as she tried to pull away.

"Let me go!...Jacob! Let go!" ordered Connie.

When it became apparent that he wasn't listening Connie started to relax in his embrace and continued to cry quietly.

When Jacob felt her arms slide round his waist he sighed with relief. Connie held onto him, she gripped the back of his uniform as if her life depended on staying in his embrace.

"I've got you sweet cheeks...Grace will be back before you know it..." He told her as her soothed her back.

"It's not because of Grace." She murdered. "I miss her but..." Jacob tried to pulled back to see her face but she gripped him tighter.

"I miss...I..." tried Connie taking a shuddering breath. "I miss you Jacob."

"I'm right here beautiful." He said placing his hands on both sides of her face. "Connie look at me."

"I can't..." she whispered.

"Why not?" Asked Jacob.

"Because...I'm not strong enough." Replied Connie.

"Your the strongest person I know Connie...but what does that have to do with looking at me?" Puzzled Jacob.

"I'm not strong enough to...to keep pushing you...to let you go." Explained Connie through her tears.

"I'm not following...if you want to be with me, I'm right here! Connie...i never gave up on you! It was you broke up with me! If this is how you feel...Why did you do it?...Why push me away?" Jacob told her feeling hope rise in his chest.

Connie stiffened and pulled away. "Please I...I can't do this..." wiping her face again she turned back to look at Jacob, she looked at him with determination in her eyes. "I'm not doing this, you need to leave...now." she told him.

"I'm not going anywhere!...for God sake Connie, you've just told me you missed me...now your pushing me away again! STOP PLAYING WITH MY FEELINGS!" It was Jacob's turn to feel the anger course through him.

Startled Connie grabbed her bag and coat. "Connie, I'm sorry!" Said Jacob but Connie unlocked the door and slammed it behind her as she stormed out.


	3. Chapter 3

Connie had raced home, throwing down her coat and bag at the door, kicking off her shoes at the bottom of the stairs before heading up to her room.

Now freshly showered and in her pyjamas Connie lay curled up on her sofa, eye red from crying.

She looked at the clock when she heard a knocking at the door, when she saw the time it dawned on her who it was.

"Jacob?...what are you doing here?" Asked Connie opening the door, she sounded resigned, deflated.

He stood there taking in her appearance, no make-up, bare feet, black leggings and a baggy t-shirt. "I wanted to apologize for shouting earlier...it's been playing on my mind and...I needed to see you." Explained Jacob.

Connie reluctantly stepped aside to let him in. "My shirt looks much better on you." Jacob pointed out.

Connie looked down and blushed. "I just wanted something comfortable to wear...sorry... I'll go change...you should have it back."

Jacob took hold of her hand and pulled her to him. "There's really no need...I like it on you...please keep it...shall we try this afternoon's conversation again?" Asked Jacob leading her into the living room.

"There's nothing to say." Connie told him.

"You might not have anything to say...but I do!" Said Jacob urging Connie to sit on the sofa while he seated himself opposite on the coffee table.

"Look, I know something must have happened...you want to be with me, right?" Asked Jacob holding both Connie's hands between his.

After receiving a small nod Jacob continued. "You want to be with me but there's something...someone stopping you...Grace doesn't want us to be together, does she?"

"No." Answered Connie quietly.

"But why, doesn't she like me?" Asked Jacob. "I thought we got along...did I do something to upset her?"

"No...you didn't...it was me." Admitted Connie pulling her hands free of his. "Its all my fault."

"I don't understand." Said Jacob watching Connie get up and walk out the room. "Will you stop walking away from me..." Jacob moved into the hallway. "...we're not doing anything wrong Connie...it's a conversation!"

"You need to leave Jacob." She told him holding open the front door. "The reasons don't matter...I had a choice to make and that's what I've done."

"I'm not leaving!" Jacob lifted Connie's hand from the handle and closed the door, pinning her between it and his body.

"What are you doing?" Demanded Connie.

"Making you see!" Said Jacob as he lent down and kissed her.

Connie didn't react to start with but something clicked inside when she felt his tongue sweep across her bottom lip.

She let out a whimper before she started to return Jacob's kisses desperately, wrapping her arms around his neck clinging onto him.

Jacob pulled away slightly looking for air and Connie's lips followed his not wanting the connection to end.

Connie groaned when she felt Jacob's thumbs grazing the side of her breasts as his hands made their way up over her ribs and tangled in the hair around her neck cupping her jaw. "We're good together...for each other Connie...please...please let's try and work it out!" Murmured Jacob only pulling back a millimetre for her lips. "Let me talk to Grace..."

Connie shuck her head. "I need to think..." She said resting her hands on Jacob's chest. "You really do need to leave...I need time Jacob...to clear my head and think...please." Begged Connie. "I realise we can't continue like this...dancing around each other...but I made a promise to Grace that I would put her first...but I can't give you up either...please...I'm just asking for a little time."

Jacob stepped away and reached for the door handle. "Ok...you know where I am." He said sadly before leaving and not looking back.


	4. Chapter 4

The days that followed were awkward and uncomfortable for Connie and Jacob, they didn't know what to say to each other.

Jacob was scared to say something wrong in case he pushed her away and Connie didn't want to give him false hope...So they avoided each other.

Connie slammed her front door behind her, leading heavily on it she sighed.

Picking up her house phone she dialled Grace's number.

"Hello." Came down the line. "Mum?...are you there?"

"Hey sweetie." Said Connie nervously.

"Hi, everything ok?" Asked Grace picking up on her mum's tone.

"Yes, everything's fine...I was just ringing to say hi...see what your up to." Said Connie.

"We're just getting ready to visit the park...Mum?" Ventured Grace.

"What is it sweetie?"

"It's ok, I miss you to..."

Connie smiled. "How did you know?" She asked.

"You sound so sad...I can come home if you want me to." Grace offered.

"Oh no Gracie, you enjoy yourself...i do miss you...I miss you so much but that not what's bothering me, it's been a horrible few days at work and I just wanted to hear your voice. Tell me what else you've been doing." Said Connie trying to sound brighter.

"I've seen my friends I made over here...been sight seeing...shopping, lots of shopping!" Giggled Grace.

"That sounds wonderful." Connie told her.

"Mum? I don't get it..."

"Get what sweetheart?" Wondered Connie.

"If your job makes you so unhappy...why do you do it?" Puzzled Grace.

...

"Mum?"

"I just...I...I...you know what Grace, I really don't know...its...i don't know!...There's actually something I want more than my job...having you back with me has made me realise that..." Said Connie deep in thought.

"What mum?"

"Ok...I want to ask you something...and I don't want you to jump to conclusions or get upset...I just want you to listen and think calmly before you react...and whatever you say I'll stand by your decision...is that Ok?" Connie asked.

"Your scaring me..." worried Grace.

"No...no sweetheart...it just a thought...a silly thought...but when you asked about my job something occurred to me." Explained Connie. "Can I tell you what it was?"

"Erm...sure..." Said Grace reluctantly.

"What would you say if I quit my job?" Asked Connie.

"What do you mean?"

"Hand in my notice...step down as Clinical Lead...what if I got a job with less hours...set hours?" Explained Connie. "Be there to take you to school...to pick you up."

"That would be great...but why would you think that would upset me?" Grace was confused.

Connie took a deep breath. "I want a life Grace...I want I life outside of work...I want to be a better mother...and...I...I want...Grace I want Jacob back...please don't hate me for saying that!"

Grace stayed quiet.

"Gracie?"

"I don't hate you mum, I love you...What if I didn't want you and Jacob to get back together? Would you still leave your job?" Questioned Grace.

"Yes!...I have a meeting tomorrow with my boss, I'll tell him then...I want to do this...I'm so tired...i want to have what everyone else has..." Connie told her. "You do like Jacob don't you?"

"I guess I do...I miss him teaching me things...he's funny..." Said Grace.

"You'll always come first for me, you are my priority...I've know idea where this thing with Jacob is heading but I want to find out...I really like him Grace...what do you say, will you give me the chance to prove myself?" Asked Connie.

The line was quiet and Connie began to worry.

"It's ok to say no if you want...I don't want to lose you again." Insisted Connie.

But still no reply came.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have said anything." Said Connie mortified with herself for bringing it up.

"I'm just thinking..." Said Grace. "I've not been very nice to Jacob, what if he doesn't like me...what if he makes you choose who to spend time with?" Queried Grace.

"Grace, Jacob thinks the world of you. He won't make me choose, he's not like that...and well if he did...I wouldn't keep him around for very long." Connie told her truthfully.

"Ok then." Said Grace.

"Ok?" Asked Connie looking for clarification.

"If you want Jacob to be your boyfriend that's ok...as long as you promise we can spend time together, just me and you." Agreed Grace.

"I promise sweetie...I love you so much." Smiled Connie.

"I love you too, I've got to go...dads waiting for me...Will you ring tomorrow?"

"Of course...enjoy your day." Connie hung up the phone and sat down on the sofa, a look of amazement on her face.


	5. Chapter 5

Ok, this chapter gets a bit saucy so if your not old enough...time to turn back! Sorry. Xxx

For the first time in weeks Connie Beauchamp breezed into the E.D with a smile on her face. "Morning Noel, is Staff Nurse Masters in yet?" She asked.

"A...Erm...he...y...yes." He stuttered with shock.

"Thanks." Connie smiled at him as she accepted some files and walked away.

"What the hell was that?" Asked Jack witnessing the whole pleasant scene.

"I feel like we're in the eye of the storm...don't let down your guard!" Advised Noel frowning.

Connie let herself into her office, throwing down the files she just received before picking up her stethoscope. Walking over to the nurses station she scanned the E.D. "Charlie have you seen Jacob?" Asked Connie.

"Erm...cubicles I think... last time I saw him...everything okay?"

"Yes...everything's fine now, thank you." She smiled before heading off to find Jacob.

"Zoe, have you seen Jacob?" Connie asked looking round cubicles.

"Yes, he's just gone up to X-Ray with a patient...seven year old girl waiting for her parents to arrive, she took a shine to him, he's doing a great job at keeping her calm." Explained Zoe.

"Right...Ok...I've got a meeting with Hansen upstairs...you still sure about your decision?" Asked Connie.

"Definitely...time for a change." Smiled Zoe. "Have you found a replacement?"

"Well...I think so...it's something I need to run past Henrik first..." Said Connie.

"Do I know them?"

"Ye...erm...don't say anything yet...but...if I get the go ahead...Erm...it'll be me!" Confessed Connie.

"You?...come on! Even the magnificent Connie Beauchamp can't do two jobs!" Chuckled Zoe.

"I'm hoping to step down...I'm handing in my notice." Said Connie holding up a white envelope.

"Your joking!...right?" Said Zoe, a look of amazement crossing her face. "Why?"

"Like you said, it's time for a change." Smiled Connie. "I've...seen the light!" She said smirking before heading to her meeting.

Two hours later Connie walked back into the E.D and straight up to the nurses station. She sighed. "Does anyone know where Staff Nurse Masters shirking?" She shouted looking round.

"Resus." Came a distant voice.

Connie pushed open the double doors taking in the sight before her, watching and listening as a patient was wheeled in by paramedics.

Dr. Knight had taken charge and was handing out instructions as Jacob kept pressure on the patients chest wound, all the other nurses busily attached wires.

"Mrs Beauchamp." Said Cal. "I think this might be more suited to you." Holding up a scan image he'd taken of the patients chest.

After a closer look Connie rubbed her forehead. "Right ok...we're going to have to open up his chest, looks like the glass as nicked a artery...and someone get a surgical team down...they need to be here now..."

Sometime later Connie stepped back from the man as the surgical team wheeled him up to theatre.

"Nice work Mrs Beauchamp." Said Jacob who had assisted her in stablishing the patient, he gave her a sad smile.

Connie smiled back and then took in their appearance, both covered in blood spatter.

"I'm going to get changed...May I suggest you do the same." Said Connie looking at Jacob's uniform with a raised eyebrow.

Jacob followed her to a store cupboard to picked out something clean to wear.

"Thanks for your help in there." Said Connie.

"That's what I'm here for." Jacob said dryly pulling down a spare uniform.

"Could you..." Said Connie pointing to a stack of scrubs on the top shelf.

"Sure." Mumbled Jacob as he passed her a green top and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Asked Connie as Jacob walked out of the small room.

"To get changed, why?" He frowned

"Erm...I'm...come with me...please...I was hoping to talk to you." Jacob gave Connie a small but curious nod and followed her to the privacy of her on call room.

Connie let Jacob into the on call room, she followed him in and locked door before she started undoing her buttons.

"What are you doing?" Asked Jacob confused.

"Getting changed...what's it look like?" Connie asked with a small grin. Throwing the the soiled top to the side she started on the zip of her trousers.

"I don't see any blood on your trousers..." commented Jacob.

"I have it in my hair...I need a shower." Connie revealed a matching set of black underwear. "You could join me if you want." She said moving towards Jacob slowly.

"Connie...Stop playing games with me...it's not -" Connie stopped him with a light kiss.

"- fare." He finished as she pulled away smiling brightly at him.

"I've made a decision...and...I've found away for us to be together...if that's what you still want..." teased Connie.

Jacob smirked and shrugged. "I don't know...I'm really not sure anymore..."

Connie slapped him on the chest. "Not funny Staff Nurse Masters!" She exclaimed before a bright smile spread across her face. "So...you fancy joining me?" Asked Connie pulling Jacob towards the bathroom.

"Your not even going to tell me how you did it?" Asked Jacob.

"Jacob! Sex first...we'll talk later...we need to get back to work." Jacob let out a full laugh at Connie's answer.

"God I've missed you!"

"I've missed you too." Said Connie sweetly as Jacob kicked the bathroom door shut.

After turning on the shower they set about devastating each other of their clothes, when there was nothing left between them Jacob lifted Connie up. She latched her legs around his waist and carried her till they were both under the steaming water. Kissing her passionately Jacob pinned her to the wall. Freeing one of his hands Jacob skimmed it over Connie's side and up to her breast using his thumb to graze over her nipple.

"Mmmm." Moaned Connie feeling Jacob harden against her. "Please..."

Jacob's wondering hand moved downwards over her thigh and back again, stopping between her legs.

Connie let out another moan as Jacob stimulated her sensitive bud. "Please...Jacob...I need to feel you!"

He let Connie slide down onto his hard member causing them both groan.

"Connie.." whispered Jacob into her neck as he eased in and out of her rhythmically over and over again.

"Oh god..." shouted Connie throwing her head back and exposing more of her neck. "Yes!" Feeling Connie tighten around him Jacob sped up, becoming erratic as his own release loomed.

"Arrr...yes...Jacob...ahhh!"

Jacob felt Connie's inner walls fluttering around him, she came undone milking him as he emptied himself inside her. "God Connie...what you do to me!" Said Jacob lowering her feet to the floor and kissed her deeply.

Catching their breaths they grinned at each other.

"I really have missed you." Said Jacob. "Not just this...but being with you...seeing you smiling up at me...knowing I put that smile on your face...I'm never gunna tire of that!"

Connie kissed him, holding on to the side of his face. "I'm glad...I can't believe I ever thought breaking up with you was the right thing to do...will you come round to mine after work?" She asked.

"Definitely!...and I'm gunna need answers." Said Jacob giving Connie one more kiss before grabbing a towel. "I should get back before Rita gets on the war path.

"I'll see you later." Smiled Connie brightly.


	6. Chapter 6

Connie descended the stairs into the E.D wearing a green scrub top and freshly applied makeup, she looked immaculate, not a hint of the extracurricular activities she'd just been involved in.

Walking to the nurses station and stood next to Jacob but didn't acknowledge him. "Got anything for me Charlie?" She asked.

"Erm...yes patient in cubicle two...abdomen pains." He said passing her a folder.

"Thanks."she smiled and then with a straight face turned to Jacob. "Staff Nurse Masters..."

"Mrs Beauchamp..." he smirked.

"Doing nothing again I see." She kept her look serious but there was a playful glint in her eye as she left the two men watching after her.

Charlie noticed Jacob's gaze. "She seems to be in a better mood today...I feel like I've missed something..." he said.

"That woman never falls to amaze me Charlie." Grinned Jacob before heading off in the opposite direction with a little extra swagger.

Hours later at the end of his shift Jacob let himself into Connie's office. "Hey sweet cheeks."

"Hey." Replied Connie not looking up from the paperwork she was writing on.

Jacob sat down and watched as she stacked the sheets of paper and deposited the in the filing cabinet behind her.

"So.." Said Jacob. "...got any plans for tonight?"

Connie stood up from her desk joining Jacob, sitting on his knee and wrapping her arms around his neck. "Well.." she smiled. "...I had thought about curling up on the sofa with my boyfriend...a film or two...take away food...glass of wine...but I'm not sure he'd want to."

"That sounds perfect." Said Jacob holding Connie close and kissing her soundly. "So I'm curious...what's this decision you've made...what's changed?" He asked when they separated, he gently placed his hand on her cheek caressing it with his thumb.

Connie smiled at him. "Its a long story...come on let's get out of here." She said standing up holding out her hand to him. "I'll explain everything, I promise."

Connie dropped her bag down near the front door and hung up her coat. "Make yourself at home...menus are in the draw in the kitchen, I'm just going to get changed." She told Jacob before heading upstairs.

Jacob smiled kicking off his trainers and hanging his coat next to Connie's.

Fifteen minutes later Connie wondered into the kitchen where Jacob was stood at the work top looking through menus with a glass of wine in his hand. He looked up and whistled at Connie's appearance, she was wearing his t-shirt again only this time she'd left the leggings off. "You definitely do that shirt justice...I insist you keep it and wear it regular!" Said Jacob ogling her bare legs.

"Oh behave." Blushed Connie. "Sorry I took so long, I just had to ring Grace."

"How is she?" Asked Jacob passing Connie the glass of wine he'd poured for her.

"Thanks...she's fine...having lots of fun...she's just told me she's excited to come home." Beamed Connie. "You've no idea how good it felt to hear her say that."

"I could imagine...I'm so glad the two of you have sorted things out." Jacob told her.

"Me too..." Said Connie leaning onto Jacob's side. "...so, what food are we having?"

"Chinese?" Asked Jacob.

"Sure...surprise me." Connie told him. "I'll go find us a film to watch." She said as she walked from the kitchen.

"Foods on its way...forty five minutes." Said Jacob sitting down next to Connie who cuddled into his side.

"So come on, spill...let's hear it." Jacob said.

"Ok...so...these last few weeks...they've been...difficult...I've hated not being with you." Connie started. "The tension between us...I've never wanted to break up with you Jacob, but I thought I could do it...for Grace. After everything I'd put her through in the past...when she asked me to put her first...to end things with you...I had to!" Connie looked down and started picking at the hem of her shirt. "Im sorry...as soon as I did it I regretted it...but I couldn't lose Grace, not again."

"She really asked you to break up with me?" Inquired Jacob.

"Yes...I'd always put my career first and she was scared she'd get pushed aside again...I had no choice at the time...she would have gone back to Sam if I didn't." Explained Connie.

"You could have told me this, I would have understood." Said Jacob lifting Connie's chin.

"So does Grace know we're back together?"

"Yes...we had a good chat last night..." smiled Connie resting her head on Jacob's shoulder.

"So she just changed her mind...just like that?" Asked Jacob.

"Well...no...not exactly...when I rang her it wasn't my intention to bring us up...I just needed to hear her voice...after what happened in resus...Grace could tell straight away there was something bothering me...I said that work was getting me down...she asked me why I still did a job that made me so unhappy." Said Connie.

"Connie, what have you done?" Asked Jacob frowning. He had a feeling he knew where she was heading with this but he couldn't quite believe it.

Sitting up to look at him smiling. "I quit!" She told him simply.

Jacob sat there in shock. "You did what?"

Connie's smile widened. "I quit...This morning. Grace is back in two weeks and my last day as Clinical Lead will be the day before that."

"I don't know what to say...are you sure?" Asked Jacob.

Connie nodded.

"You've amazed me again Connie Beauchamp...this seems completely out of character for you though, I thought you loved your job!" Jacob was gobsmacked.

"It's not really...There was something I wanted, so I went out and got it!...I've never been any different...Jacob I've done this because I wanted to...because it's right for me...i didn't want to give up either you or Grace...this way I don't have to...since that first day you walked into the E.D you've shown me a different way of life Jacob, and I've never been happier." Connie told him honestly. "I want to see where this goes between me and you -" Jacob stopped her with a breath taking kiss as he pulled Connie tightly against him.

She straddled his lap as they continued with their passionate embrace.

A knocking at the door got their attention and Connie made a move to answer. "Err...I'll get it." Said Jacob jumping up. "That shirts for my eyes only!"

Connie laughed and disappeared into the kitchen leaving Jacob to collect their food.

Jacob was at the sink washing up the few pots they'd used. "You don't need to do that, leave them." Said Connie behind him.

Putting the last plate on the draining board Jacob looked over his should, his breath catching at the sight of Connie casually leaning against the door frame.

Connie noticed his reaction and smiled. "Coming to bed?" She asked.

"Most definitely!"


	7. Chapter 7

Jacob had pinned Connie to the bed, her legs wrapped around his waist and her nails clawing at his back as they both called out with their release.

Panting into her shoulder Jacob smiled. "Your amazing!" Feeling something wet hit the side of his face Jacob looked up. "Sweet cheeks?" He asked wiping away the moisture rolling down Connie's cheeks with his thumbs. "You ok?...I didn't hurt you..." He said making to move off her looking worried.

Connie tightened the grip on him with her thighs. "No...no...stay...stay where you are." She said leaning up to kiss him. "I don't know what's wrong with me...I've missed...you...us!...I'm just feeling so happy right now." Connie tried to wipe her tears away. " I feel ridiculous!" She chuckled. "Now this...this isn't me." She said brushing away another tear.

Jacob smiled down and captured Connie's mouth again kissing her hungrily.

Connie groaned as she felt Jacob hardening again inside her. "Mmmm..." she moaned.

"You feel so good." He told her moving ever so slightly. "Jacob...oh god." she sighed starring into his eyes.

Jacob let out a low groan from deep in his throat when he felt her walls flickering around him. "Connie..." murmured Jacob moving in and out of her with slow deliberate strokes. Dropping his head back down onto her shoulder Jacob began nibbling Connie's neck.

"Please...faster...hmmmm..." Connie met each of his thrusts eagerly.

"I missed us too...ahhh...con..." Jacob quickened.

"Mmmm...oh god...Jay...cob..." Connie's back arched off the bed as she clamped down and trembled around his length sending Jacob over the precipice with her. "Wow." Jacob said.

Connie bit her lip and groaned as Jacob pulled out of her, he collapsed down beside of her exhausted.

"That was amazing." Said Connie breathing heavily as she moved to rest her head on his shoulder.

"More than amazing...it was...right..." Jacob told her stroking his fingers lightly up and down her arm.

After a few minutes of comfortable silence Jacob spoke up. "So what will you do?"

"About?" Asked Connie leaning up on her elbow.

"Work?...when do you start job hunting...I mean, what happens if you can't find anything local?" Asked Jacob frowning when Connie grinned at him. "What?" He asked confused.

"Do you know me at all?" Questioned Connie still smiling. "I already have a job...I had the choice of two last night...well I used one job offer to ensure I got the best deal with the position I wanted..."

Jacob laughed. "Your incredible!..."

"So when I made my mind up about quitting I contacted an acquaintance at , told her my situation...that I was looking at my options...she emailed me an hour later with a job offer and contract..." explained Connie.

"Just like that?" Asked Jacob.

"Just like that." Agreed Connie. "I'm in demand Jacob...you should see the job offers I've thrown in the bin over the years!" Smiled Connie.

"And the job you accepted?" Asked Jacob.

"You mean the job I told Henrik I was having?" She corrected him. "Yes well, thats..." Connie moved away and laid back into her pillow.

"What is it Con?"

"You can't say anything...she don't want anyone to know." Said Connie cryptically.

"Who are you talking about?...What are you talking about?" Asked Jacob moving over to her side.

"Zoe...she's leaving...she handed in her notice last week...I was in the middle of finding her replacement..." Said Connie.

"Does Max know?"

"I just said nobody knows! You can't tell anyone...I made her a promise!" Repeated Connie. "Zoe will tell him in her own time."

"So your...what...taking over from Zoe?" Guessed Jacob.

"Yes...with a few alterations to the hours that Hansen couldn't say no to." She explained.

"I really did try to talk Zoe out of leaving..." Connie added. "I think the situation with Max is wearing her down...she needs a fresh start."

Jacob nodded his understanding. "And did you get all your terms met?"

"All except one...I'll have to be on call every other weekend. I'll work nine till five Monday to Friday...you should have seen Henriks face when I slapped the other job offer down on his desk." Chuckled Connie. "I told him what I could and couldn't do...that if he wasn't interested in having me at Holby then I had someone else willing to give me want I wanted."

"I wish I could have seen you in action...I bet you were ruthless." Said Jacob kissing her shoulder. "I still can't believe you've done all this...I'm struggling to imagine you not being the boss...taking orders off someone else...are you sure you've thought this through?"

Connie let out a yawn. "I can play nice...when I want to."

"Lets get some sleep." Said Jacob holding his arms out for Connie to cuddle into his side.

"Night Jacob." Said Connie resting her head on his shoulder and closing her eyes.

"Night sweet cheeks." Replied Jacob kissing the top of her head.


	8. Chapter 8

Jacob knocked on Connie's office door and walked in. "Hey sweet cheeks, you nearly finished?" He asked brightly.

"Hi, Erm...ye...I'm nearly done...just got these papers to file." She said.

"You've been locked away in this office for two shifts...how can there be anything left to file?" Jacob smiled.

"The new clinical lead starts tomorrow, I'm not leaving anything for her to moan about..." Explained Connie. "...then if she messes up...it's nothing to do with me!" She grinned putting away the last of her work.

Standing up Connie moved to Jacob who helped her into her jacket. "Well this is it..." Said Connie turning round to face him. "I thought I'd be a little bit sad but..." Connie shrugged. "I'm just excited to get Grace home tomorrow." She said scanning the room.

"I'm looking forward to seeing her." Said Jacob. "Have you got everything, nothing else you want take?"

"Just my plant..." pointed Connie. "I got everything else that belongs to me yesterday."

Jacob went for the plant while Connie picked up her handbag, having one last look round she followed Jacob out.

Connie turned of the light and took a moment to slide her name plack from the door before closing it.

"Ready?" Asked Jacob.

"Ready." Connie smiled taking hold of Jacob's free hand as they walked out of the E.D together.

The next day after Jacob went to work Connie set off to the airport, Grace's flight was due in half an hour.

Parking up Connie made her way to the arrivals gate and waited anxiously for her daughter to emerge through the sliding doors. She scanned the crowds of people reuniting with friends and loved ones but couldn't see her. As she moved round to get a better view of the gate Grace appeared with a flight attendant.

"Grace!" Connie shouted and waved.

Grace ran to Connie who enveloped her in a tight hug. "I missed you mum." Said Grace.

"I missed you to sweetheart."

After taking Grace's case from the attendant and thanking her Connie led Grace to the car. "So where's Jacob, I thought he would have come with you." Wondered Grace.

"He wanted to...but I told him that I wanted to spend some time with you first...I really have missed you...I was thinking...shall we drop your case at home and nip to the supermarket...get some of your favourite foods in." Said Connie. "And after that we'll go pick Jacob up from work."

"Sounds like a plan." Smiled Grace.

Walking round the food isles Connie smiled as she listened to Grace telling stories about what she got up to in New York.

"Dad asked if I was going to visit for Christmas." Connie's face dropped when she heard what Grace had said. "Oh don't worry!" She continued. "I told him I wanted to spend Christmas with you this year!"

"You do?" Asked Connie, her smile returning full force.

"Yep...but if it's ok with you, could I visit dad for new year...the fireworks are so amazing in New York." Said Grace hugging her mum as they pushed their full trolley to the checkout.

"Sure...no problem." Connie kissed the top of Grace's head. "I can't believe you managed to fill the trolley, didn't your dad feed you over there?"

Grace chuckled. "Well I figured there would probably be three of us eating at ours quite a lot so..."

"Why would you think that?" Asked Connie a little surprised.

"Well look at the few things you have picked up." Said Grace pointing in the trolley. "Four bottles of beer...you don't drink beer mum!...mens body wash...and that...that's not your usual brand of coffee...and who are the bacon and eggs for?"

"Ok, ok clever clogs...Jacob has been stopping over a little bit." Grinned Connie. "And I've asked him to stay over tonight." In actual fact the truth was Jacob had stayed every night since they'd got back together.

"Cool...I'm glad anyway...if Jacob comes round I've got a better chance of getting some edible food." Giggled Grace emptying the trolley onto the conveyer belt.

Connie laughed. "Well I can't disagree with that one!"

After loading up the boot with their shopping Connie drove to the E.D.

"Mum?"

"What is it sweetie?"

"Its nice you know, seeing you smiling...glad your happy." Grace told her honestly.

"Thank you Gracie...and thank you for being so grown up about all this...it means a lot to me." Said Connie.

"I guess I didn't realize how selfish I was being, I'm sorry." Apologized Grace.

"Please...don't be sorry...everything has worked out for the better...I mean, I knew I liked Jacob but I didn't realize how much I liked him until I couldn't be with him...so I guess you've done me a favour...it was the kick up the bum I needed to make a change." Connie smiled at Grace quickly before looking back at the road.

"And Jacob doesn't hate me?" Worried Grace.

"He really doesn't...he's looking forward to seeing you...in fact he's taking the day off tomorrow to spend some time with us both...we'll have a day out...where ever you want to go, whatever you want to do...so give it some thought, ok?" Said Connie pulling into a space further up the car park.

"Why you parking up here?" Asked Grace.

Connie frowned. "I did tell you I was stepping down as clinical lead, that other parking space came with the job."

"You really gave up your job?" Asked Grace stunned.

"Grace, sweetheart I meant everything I said to you on the phone last week...I want to be a better mother and I want a life...and between you and Jacob...You've both managed to show me that there's more important things than parking spaces and a nice office...I'm still doing the part of the job that I love...to be a doctor... I get to spend more time saving lives...with less paperwork." Explained Connie pulling Grace into her side as they walked through the doors of the E.D.

"Afternoon Mrs Beauchamp."

"Afternoon Noel." Smiled Connie as her and Grace waited at reception for Jacob to finish his shift.

"Connie, what's going on?" Asked Charlie as he approached them.

"We're just waiting for Jacob, why?"

"Why do we have a new clinical lead?" He asked confused. "What's happened?"

"I've decided to be happy!" Smiled Connie. "I'm cutting back on the hours I spend in this place and instead, give my daughter the attention she deserves."

"And I take it you and Jacob have made up..." Grinned Charlie.

"We have...it's early days...but we're both very happy." Connie told him.

"JACOB!" Squealed Grace when see spotted him coming out of the staff room. She ran up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Well hello there firecracker, long time no see." Beamed Jacob hugging her back.

Charlie put his arm over Connie's shoulder giving it a squeeze. "I glad for you Connie...you deserve this." He told her before heading back to work.

"Shall we get out of here?" Asked Jacob walking over to Connie with Grace still clinging to him.

Connie smirked at him, her eyes shining with unshed tears. "Yes, let's." She said taking his hand he held out to her.


	9. Chapter 9

That evening Connie and Jacob were sat on the sofa with Grace in the middle, she was resting on her mum's arm while the three of them watched a film.

Connie felt a tap on her shoulder and looked round, Jacob had reached his hand across the back of the sofa to get her attention.

He looked down and Connie followed his gaze, she smiled when she saw what he was looking at. Grace was fast asleep.

"Gracie?" Said Connie softly.

"Sweetheart?" She tried again a little loader. With still no response from Grace, Connie eased her arm out from under her. The movement caused Grace to stir but she didn't open her eyes. "Come on sweetheart, let's get you to bed." Said Connie gently.

"I'm to sleepy, let me sleep here." Grace mumbled and rested her head back down.

"I'll take her." Offered Jacob standing up.

"She to big to carry..." started Connie but watched as Jacob carefully scooped Grace up.

"Back in a minute." He said.

Jacob cradled Grace as he carried her upstairs, he layed her down and covered her with a blanket.

"Jacob?" Murmured Grace.

"Yes princess?" He answered quietly.

"Can you take me to see the giraffes tomorrow...I like giraffes." Asked Grace.

"Sure, if that's what you want to do. Get some sleep, we'll talk in the morning."

"Night Jacob."

"Night Grace."

Jacob sat back down next to Connie and pulled her into a hug. "Thanks." Said Connie. "Was she ok?"

"She's fine, the flight must have took it out of her." Suggested Jacob. "So...how do you fancy visiting the zoo tomorrow?"

"The zoo?" Asked Connie.

"Yep, that's where Grace wants to go tomorrow." He explained.

"I bet she wants to see the giraffes." Said Connie grinned.

"She loves them apparently...so you up for it?" Asked Jacob.

"Ok...sure why not." Smiled Connie as she kissed him.

"She seems to be alright with us being together doesn't she?" Pondered Jacob.

"She definitely seems to be...I must admit I was a little nervous about how she would be...I didn't expect her to be so excited to see you." Laughed Connie. "So...what does everyone think of the new clinical lead?" She asked coyly.

"They were all shocked when they found out...and I was even more shocked when I saw who it was." Said Jacob.

"Why?" Frowned Connie.

"I know her...we grew up together!"

"Really?" Asked Connie surprised.

"Ye...haven't seem her in years...its a small world." Smiled Jacob. "Between me and you, I don't think the rest of the staff are that keen...she's got big shoes to fill."

"Are you saying that even though I gave them all hell...their actually missing me?" She asked.

"They really are...Elle's not going down very well I'm afraid." Shrugged Jacob.

Connie stayed quiet. "You okay?" Asked Jacob.

"Yes...fine..." signed Connie. "So...we're the two of you close?"

"We were for a while." Said Jacob, he noticed Connie's reaction to his answer and quickly added. "We were friends Con...nothing more...you sure your ok?"

"I'm fine...really...I'm thinking an early night's in order." She said as she straddling his lap.

Jacob pulled her closer to him. "Oh, I don't know..." he kissed her. "...I'm quite happy here!" He said running his hands up under Connie's top over her warm skin as he continued to kiss her.

Jacob let out a low moan as she ground her hips into him. "Mmmm...Connie!"

Standing up Connie received a frown from Jacob. "And where do you think your going?"

She gave him a sly grin. "Bed...you coming?" She said walking off.

Jacob quickly jumped up, turning off the lights downstairs before chasing after her.

By the time Jacob reached the bedroom Connie had disappeared into the ensuite so he stripped off and climbed into bed, resting against the headboard he waited for Connie to return.

When she emerged Jacob starred gobsmacked. Connie wondered across the room completely naked, pulling the sheets back she climbed onto the bed and straddled Jacob again.

"My god sweet cheeks, your beautiful." Jacob told her as he explored her body with his hands.

Leaning down Connie started her own exploration of Jacob's mouth as she kissed him hungrily.

Jacob let out a load moan when she pulled away. "Shhh." Smiled Connie. "Its not just us in the house anymore."

"That wasn't my fault." He told her innocently. "Besides it's usually you that's the vocal one." He gave her a cheeky grin and to prove a point me moved one of his questing hands down to the juncture between her legs, slowly teasing and caressing.

Connie gasped before biting her lip knowing full well that what Jacob was say was true.

Kissing him again Connie raised up on her knees and this time they both let out a groan as she sank down on his length. She remained still as they continued to devour each other's mouths until the need for air was to great.

Jacob held her waist as she started slow movements up down on his slick member. "Oh Jesus...Con...sssss." Jacob hissed pulling air in through his teeth he felt Connie deliberately tightening her inner walls around him. Sinking down, Connie took his whole length inside her. In a effort to remain quiet she buried her face in Jacob's shoulder, muffling the sounds of her moans.

"Hhhaaa...Jacob..." murmured Connie as her pace quickened, riding him as he thrust upwards.

Letting her head fall backwards, Connie gave Jacob access to her neck which he latched onto, kissing and biting his way down to her shoulder.

"Yessss...Oh god Jacob!" Encouraged Connie as her movements became erratic.

Feeling Connie trembling around him Jacob rested his hands on each side of Connie's face. "Look at me sweet cheeks." He told her.

Gazing into into each other's eyes, they came together moaning their release. Catching their breaths they stayed close clinging to each other, running soothing hands over each other bodies.

Jacob ran his thumb over Connie's flushed cheek. "Your amazing." He told her. "You do realize it's been two weeks since we got back together and since then I've spent every night in your bed." He pointed out.

"Ye...I had." Said Connie with a small smirk. "Are you ok with that?"

"Yes...you?...if I'm crowding you just say..." He offered.

"I think not so long ago I would have had a problem with this." Admitted Connie looking down.

"And now?" Jacob pushed.

Connie gave him a shy smile. "Now...I'm glad...I'm happy that your here...two weeks have flown by." She said and eased off him climbing under the covers. Connie smiled when she felt Jacob cuddle up behind her. "I've certainly got used to this." She added.

"I'll admit, I never had you down as a cuddler Mrs Beauchamp." Chuckled Jacob.

"I never had me down for one either...what on earth are you doing to me Staff Nurse Masters!" Said Connie.

"Me!...I've always said you are a pussy cat deep down." Jacob said kissing her neck. "Night sweet cheeks."

"Night muscles."


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning Grace woke up to the sound of her mum laughing, wondering down into the kitchen she found her mum cooking and Jacob with his arms wrapped around her waist from behind.

She watched as Jacob whispered something which made her laugh again.

Grace smiled as she cleared her throat. "Morning." She said.

Connie turned round and moved out of Jacob's embrace. "Morning sweetheart, did you sleep ok?" ."

"Yes...what's for breakfast?" Grace asked.

"Your mum's trying to make scrambled eggs." Jacob spoke up.

"Is it safe to eat?" Giggling Grace.

"Oy!...be nice or neither of you will get any!" Smiled Connie.

"So what was so funny that you had to wake me up for?" Asked Grace smiling.

Connie blushed. "Sorry sweetheart...Jacob was just being silly."

"Don't be sorry." Grace told her mum as she gave her a hug. "I like it when you laugh." She said before walking to the table for her breakfast leaving Connie stunned.

"Mmmm...not not bad mum, thanks." Said Grace tucking into her eggs and toast as the three of them ate breakfast together.

"Right come on!" Said Jacob clapping his hands together. "Go get dressed you two...the zoo awaits!"

"Yesss!" Shouted Grace running up stairs.

"Won't be long." Said Connie kissing Jacob before disappearing in the same direction as Grace.

Jacob had just finished clearing away the breakfast dishes when he heard someone on the stairs.

"I'm ready!" Said Grace excitedly." Running into the kitchen.

"Just waiting for your mum then we can head off." Jacob informed her.

"Jacob?" Said Grace shyly.

"What is it firecracker?" He asked moving towards her.

"I wanted to say sorry...for how I treated you before..." She said looking down at her hands. "You've been really kind to me and mum..."

"Hey...stop right there...look all that matters now is that we're all back on track...everything else is in the past...it's all forgotten...I'm just glad your giving me and your mum a chance to be happy and I promise I'll never get between the two of you...okay?" Jacob smiled at her.

"Okay...I don't think I've ever seen mum do this much smiling and laughing...I like it." Grace told him.

"Me too." Agreed Jacob.

Hearing Connie coming down stairs the pair left the kitchen and made their way to the front door. "You look different mum!" Exclaimed Grace while Jacob smiled. She was wearing jeans and a tan leather jacket, both very un-connie like. But what surprised Jacob the most was what she was wearing on her feet, some flat ankle boots.

"Who are you and what have you done with Connie!" Smirked Jacob pointing at her footwear.

"Hahaha." Smiled Connie. "Shall we get going?"

Arriving at the zoo Grace pulled a face. "You've got to be kidding me!" She said looking at the que. "Its going to take forever to get in!"

"You better follow me then." Said Jacob walking off and joining a much shorter line.

"Jacob?" Asked Connie confused.

Taking out his phone Jacob selected an email to show Connie who smiled when she read it. "She'll love you forever." She said handing the phone back.

Approaching the kiosk window Jacob gave the email to the lady that was waiting who gave him a bright smile. "This is your visitors pack, maps and feeding time table...if you'd like to make you way over to the enclosure someone will meet you there...have a nice day."

Walking directly to the giraffe enclosure Grace was confused. "Way aren't we looking at the other animals?" She asked as they walked past another pen.

"Jacob's got a surprise for you...we'll take a closer look at the other animals on the way back." Explained Connie taking hold of Jacob's hand as they strolled through the zoo.

"What surprise?" Queried Grace.

"Wait and see firecracker...you'll find out soon enough." Insisted Jacob.

Grace trailed behind Connie and Jacob trying to grab a quick glance at the crocodiles they'd had just walked passed.

"Wow..." Beamed Grace. "Look I can see the giraffes." And she ran off ahead.

Pulling out a piece of paper he been given at the entrance Jacob approached one of the rangers. "Hi, can you help...we have a booking..." he said.

"Oh...yes...my names Beth...I'll take you through." She smiled kindly at the couple.

"Grace!" Said Connie. "This way..."

"But I'm watching the giraffes!" She moaned.

"Trust me firecracker...you'll get a much better view this way." Said Jacob so Grace followed them away from the visitors area.

Grace squealed when she realised where she was being taken, inside the giraffe enclosure. "Oh my god Jacob...your the best!" Said Grace hugging him before she followed Beth further listening intently to the information she was telling her.

"I think you've just earnt yourself a new fan." Said Connie leaning into Jacob's side as they watched Grace holding up a branch feeding her new giraffe friend.

"He's so strong!" Said Grace excitedly. "Mum...Jacob...come see!"

The trio spent an hour in the enclosure feeding and learning all about the tall creatures. Even Connie had enjoyed herself. Jacob couldn't stop starring at her, the look of wonder on her face had him mesmerized.

"That was awesome! Don't you think so mum?" Asked Grace.

"I must admit for as smelly as it was in there, I really enjoyed that...yes." She smiled.

"What about you Jacob, what did you think?" Inquired Grace.

"I think that giraffes are my new favourite animal." He smiled taking hold of Connie's hand as they re-joined public walkways. "Where to next?" He asked.

"Monkeys!" Beamed Grace following the signposts.

As they walked round the weaving footpaths of the zoo Jacob noticed Connie becoming quiet. "Have you had enough?" Asked Jacob concerned.

Connie looked up at him frowning. "What?...no!...I'm fine." She said giving him a weak smile and tried to walk off but Jacob wouldn't let go.

"Connie I can see it...there's something bothering you...it's written all over your face and I can see it clear as day." Jacob told connie and led her over to a bench where they could watch Grace smiling at the exotic birds that had come to take treats from her hand.

"She's having so much fun." Said Connie

"I thought we all were." Commented Jacob looking down at Connie who moved closer to him on the seat, fitting nicely under his arm.

"I'm having a wonderful time Jacob...I really am...it's...I don't know...I guess I'm just being silly." Said Connie looking down at her lap.

"Your not Connie...if it's something that's bothering you then it's not silly...talk to me...I might be able to put your mind at rest." Insisted Jacob.

Connie looked back up into Jacob's sincere face. "Today has been perfect...I've never seen Grace like this, so carefree, so happy...you've made both me and Grace happy...not just today either." Connie took a breath. "I feel like when I go back to work tomorrow and reality kicks in...when days like this are few and far between...when we have less time together and Grace is moaning because she's got homework to do or-"

Jacob interrupted her. "What are you trying to say?" He asked worried about where Connie's thoughts were going.

"You're going to get fed up Jacob...I just know it...nothing ever stays this good for me...and it scares me...the people I care about always leave...or I push them away and I don't even realize I'm doing it sometimes...what if I can't do it...what if I can't walk into work tomorrow and just be a consultant?...what if -" Jacob kissed her hungrily and when he pulled away he was smiling at her.

"You better not be laughing at me!" Connie exclaimed.

"I'm not, no...look Connie...you know what, your probably right...i will get a little fed up...and so will you!...but it'll be once in a blue moon...we'll even argue and have disagreements...May even say things we don't mean...but none of that will matter because we'll make up after and it'll make us stronger! It's what couples do...I can't say for sure how this will work out between me and you...but I do know is how I feel right now and I can't imagine me ever wanting to walk away from you and Grace!" Said Jacob holding her face in his hands.

"I mean...think about it! You've already tried pushing me away...you and your daughter...and I'm still here! You pushed and you pushed...even when we weren't together...I was there for you...I never went anywhere.." Jacob wiped away a lone tear that ran down Connie's cheek. "And as for you just being a consultant...try it out...if it's not for you...if you need more...then we'll sort something out...together...okay?

"Okay...thank you...i really don't know what I did to deserve you in my life Jacob Masters." Smiled Connie as she gave him a kiss.

"I've never felt like this about anyone...not even close." He told her quietly as he smoothed away signs of her tears.

"Mum! Look!" Shouted Grace giggling. "Take my picture quick!"

Connie and Jacob looked over to Grace who now had four colourful birds sat on her arms and one on her head, grabbing the camera Connie laughed as she snapped a photo just before the birds flew away.

"Did you get it?" Asked Grace excitedly.

"I sure did." Smiled Connie.

Jacob's arms snake around her waist and taking the camera from her hand he turned it on the two of them. "Say cheese." He said as he took a selfie.


	11. Chapter 11

Connie hesitated before walking into the E.D, it was the first day in her new role as consultant. Taking a deep breath, pushing back her shoulders she confidently strode through reception and into the staff room. Hanging up her coat she turned around to find Jacob standing in the doorway smiling at her.

"So...I just wanted to check...do I call you Dr. Beauchamp now?" He asked.

Connie grinned at him. "Oh no...it's still Mrs Beauchamp...not that you managed to get that right before!"

Jacob walked into the room and wrapped his arms around her. "It'll be ok you know...just go out there and get stuck in."

"I know...it's just...going to take some getting use to...to find my feet, that's all." Said Connie giving him a small smile.

"I what you to know...I appreciate this...what you've done for us to be together...what you've given up..." Said Jacob sincerely.

"You make it sound like I had a choice...I need to be with you Jacob...I don't need to be clinical lead." Connie told him honestly as she lent up a kissed him gently. "Speaking of clinical leads...I better go introduce myself." She said moving out of his embrace.

"Meet me for lunch?" Asked Jacob.

"Sure." Smiled Connie and then she was gone.

Picking up some folders she turned around at the sound of her name being called. "Ah..Mrs Beauchamp." Said Elle giving Connie a big fake grin. "Nice to finally put a face to the name."

Connie's reply was a half hearted smile that never reached her eyes as she took in the older woman's appearance. Baggy green scrubs and messy hair was the last thing she was expecting to find. The complete opposite to Connie who was immaculate, not a strand of hair out of place dressed in a black blouse with white trim, black suit trousers and her famous heels.

"Nice to meet you Dr. Gardner." Said Connie trying to keep a neutral tone.

"You know I've never been in charge in a department where the previous boss sticks around." Smirked Elle but it was short lived when she heard Connie's reply.

"And I've never worked under anyone less qualified than me...I guess this is a first for both of us!"

"I'm sure the two of us will get along famously all the same."

"Oh...how so?" Asked Connie curiously.

"Am I right in thinking we have Jacob in common?" Elle continued.

"He did say the two of you grew up together." Offered Connie.

"It was like having a brother...such a shame life gets in the way of close friendships." Baited Elle.

"Yes...well..." Said Connie looking unimpressed.

"Mrs Beauchamp?" Said Rita from across the nurses station. "Sorry, we really could use your help..."

"Saved by the bell." Connie murmured to herself as she turned on her heel and follow Rita into resus feeling just a little more confident than she did two minutes earlier.

It had turned out to be a busy day and 5pm came around quickly. Connie approached Jacob as he was just leaving cubicles.

"Hey beautiful..."

Connie blushed a little. "Hi, erm...I'm heading off...I need to get Grace from the child minder." She said. "What time do you finish?"

"Seven...did you have a good shift?" Jacob asked her.

"Ye...not to bad...I was expecting worse put it that way...its nice not to be walking out of here with a ton of paperwork..." Said Connie feeling lighter.

"Elle said she got an icy reception from you this morning." Smirked Jacob.

"She was gloating...it was uncalled for!" Connie defended herself.

"She's been doing a lot of that...you seem to be the only one that put her in her place...don't let her get to you." Said Jacob pulling Connie close.

"Oh I won't...will I see you later?" Connie asked hopefully.

"Erm...I really need to get some washing and clean clothes sorted...why don't you and Grace spend some time together?" Suggested Jacob.

"Oh...Ye...Erm...sure." shrugged Connie trying not to sound to disappointed. "Well I'll see you tomorrow then."

"You will." Said Jacob kissing her tentatively.

Connie pulled away. "I better go." She said as she rushed away.

Arriving home with Grace, Connie hung up her coat. "So what would you like to do tonight?" Asked Connie.

"Mmm...I've got some homework to do, I need to write about something I really enjoyed doing over the holidays. I was hoping you could help me...I need to make a colleague to go with it." Explained Grace.

"Am I hearing things right?" Smiled Connie. "You actually want to do your homework...I presume you'll want to write about New York...do you need me to ask your dad to email some pictures from your visit?" Asked Connie.

"Nope...I'm writing about our trip to the zoo...I want to include all the interesting things I learnt...is Jacob coming round tonight." Said Grace surprising Connie with her choice.

"He's not, no...Jacob's giving us some time together." Smiled Connie.

"Oh...ok...Will you make sure you ask him to bring his pictures he took on his phone round tomorrow?" Asked Grace. "I've got to hand my project in next Monday."

"I will, yes...shall we make a start anyway?" Suggested Connie.

"Yes please...erm...don't you have any work to do?" Grace frowned.

"Nope...tonight I'm all yours." Said Connie smiling brightly as Grace hugged her tightly.

The evening wore on and Connie suggested they should get something to eat. "How about I order pizza?"

"Yes please!...I'm going to put this away for now." Said Grace scooping up all pictures and information that they'd printed out.

Half an hour later they were sat together on the sofa eating there food watching tv when Connie's phone bleeped.

Looking at the screen Connie smiled.

"I bet that's Jacob!" Said Grace pulling her mum's hand down to see the screen. "Miss you sweet cheeks xx" Grace read out. "Mum...I really don't mind if Jacob wants to come round...I'm ok with the two of you...I promise."

Connie ran her hand down Grace's long hair. "I appreciate that, thank you sweetheart...I'm glad your ok with this...but we'll see Jacob tomorrow." She said before typing a reply to Jacob. "Miss you too muscles xx"

It was gone one in the morning and Connie was laid wide awake in bed, she felt restless even swapping her pillow for the one Jacob had been using did nothing to settle her.

"This is ridiculous!" She muttered to herself.

Making a decision Connie reached for her phone. "I can't sleep" she wrote not really expecting an answer but hoped there would be.

Fifteen minutes later with no reply Connie put her phone back on the bedside cabinet. Sitting up she listened to a gentle tapping, hearing the noise again Connie through back the bed covers and went to check on Grace.

Finding her fast asleep Connie went back into her room just in time to see her phone light up the dark room. It was a text message. "Open the door x" Connie smiled and dashed downstairs.

"Jacob?" Asked Connie noticing the large bag over his shoulder.

"I couldn't sleep either." He told her simply.

Without saying another word Connie pulled Jacob through the door, he dropped his bag in the corner of the hallway and locked the door. They both ascended the stairs hand in hand.

Climbing back into bed Connie watched as Jacob stripped down to his boxers, he spooned up behind her and kissed her cheek.

"Better?" He asked.

"Much...night muscles."

"Night beautiful."


	12. Chapter 12

A week later and Connie had settled into her new role, the staff had accepted the change with minimal fuss with most of them being supportive.

Connie had just finished with a patient in cubicles when she felt a hand take hold of hers leading her down a quiet corridor.

"Jacob! What on earth are you doing?" She asked failing to keep the stern expression on her face.

Leaning against the wall Jacob pulled Connie to him so she was resting on his chest.

"I'm sneaking a moment with my girlfriend, is that okay with you." Said Jacob giving her a peck on the lips.

"That's more than okay with me...but what's really going on?" Smiled Connie feeling confident he was plotting.

"A few of the other nurses are getting together after work for drinks...I've already turned them down twice...would you mind -" started Jacob.

"You're asking my permission to go out for a drink with your friends?" Asked Connie a little stunned.

"Erm...ye...why?" Frowned Jacob.

"Well don't! Your a grown man Jacob...I trust you to be considerate...all I ask is that you let me know when..." Said Connie.

Jacob grinned. "So what happens if I say to you "I'm off tonight with the boys" and you've made plans for us?"

"Then I'll tell you I've made plans...and then expect you to cancel yours." Said Connie with a huge cheeky grin causing Jacob to laugh.

"You sure you don't mind?" He checked.

"I'm not your keeper Jacob, of cause I don't mind...just don't wake Grace up and don't come home to drunk!" Said Connie sternly.

Connie noticed the look on Jacob's face. "What is it?" She asked matching his frowned.

"You said 'home'...I wasn't to come home too drunk...not come back or come in...you said come home...I didn't realise that was...I mean...I...I don't know what I mean.." Jacob saw a small smirk appearing on Connie's face. "I'm gunna shut up now." He said feeling very unsure of himself.

Connie broke out into a full blown grin. "I've never seen you tongue tied before." She teased.

"Ok...Ok...have your fun." Said Jacob with a smile as he shuck his head.

Taking hold of his hand Connie motioned for him to follow her.

"What's happening?" Asked Jacob.

"Just come with me!" Demanded Connie.

Connie led him into the staff room and opened her locker, reaching to the back she brought out a neatly wrapped gift.

"Here." Connie said passing it to Jacob.

"What's this?"

"A gift Jacob...your supposed to open it." Smiled Connie.

Jacob pulled off the bow and peeled away the paper to reveal a small white box.

"Well look inside then." Said Connie feeling impatient.

Jacob took of the lid and lifted out a set of keys. "Connie?" He asked unsure what they meant. "Is this what I think it is...or are these to let my drunken self in tonight?" He asked smiling.

"Something dawned on me the other day..." Connie looked down at her hands as she struggled to say what she needed to. "...we've been living together...for over three weeks now we've been living together."

"I guess we have...I've not really thought about it like that." Confessed Jacob.

"I mean I've just been thinking of it as...i don't know, sleepovers I guess..." Connie looked up at Jacob with a small smirk as he pulled her to him and held her close.

Connie rested her head on his chest and sighed. "I panicked...when I realised what we were doing...I panicked...i don't do this Jacob...relationships...I always get hurt -"

Jacob stopped her. "I'm not going to hurt you Connie." He insisted.

"I think I'm beginning to believe it." Said Connie in a small voice as she held on tighter to him.

"So...about these keys..." Prompted Jacob.

"Yes...well...after I finished panicking...I thought about how much I've enjoyed having you around...how much Grace likes having you around...but the living together part...well that really scares me." Connie took a shuddering breath before she looked up at him. "So...would you like to sleepover permanently?" She asked.

Jacob kissed her her and smiled. "A permanent sleepover?"

"Yes...I'm mean the only difference would be where you wash your clothes..." Said Connie shyly.

"So if that's the only difference...why do you still find it scary?" Asked Jacob frowning. "Nothing will change..."

"I don't know...it's a big thing for me...I haven't...lived...with anyone since my ex husband...and he cheated on me...well we cheated on each other...but that's not the point! The point is it didn't work out very well -" Jacob cut Connie off with a kiss.

"Me and you are not the same as you and him." Said Jacob as he pulled away.

"I know..." Said Connie weakly. "...your going to make me say it aren't you?"

"How else can I answer if you don't ask?" Smiled Jacob holding the sides of her face.

"Jacob -"

"Yes?"

"Will you move in with me and Grace?"

"I'd love to move in with you sweet cheeks, yes!"

Connie beamed up at him before they kissed passionately.

"I should get back to work...I've got some results to got through before I pick Grace up." Smiled Connie.

"I won't be to late." Promised Jacob.

"Just remember what I said...don't wake Grace up!"

"No problem sweet cheeks." Grinned Jacob as he watched her leave.

"Where's Jacob?" Asked Grace sitting down at the table with Connie for tea.

"He's gone for drinks with his friends after work tonight...he'll be back later though." Explained Connie.

The two of them sat together eating when Connie spoke up. "Gracie...there's something I need to tell you." Worried Connie.

"Ok?"

"Erm...I've...I've asked Jacob to move in with us..." said Connie and then waited nervously for Grace's reaction.

"I thought he already moved in..." frowned Grace.

"Umm...no...your ok with it?" Asked Connie a little surprised.

"Sure." Said Grace tucking into her food.

But Connie wasn't convinced. "Gracie...look at me...if you have even the slightest problem with this I need to know?"

"Mum...it's fine...I like Jacob being here and I love how happy he makes you...stop worrying." Assured Grace.

"Ok...promise you'll talk to me if anything starts bothering you." Said Connie.

"Mum! Chill out." Laughed Grace happily.

Connie was just getting ready for bed when she heard the door opening down stairs, she smiled when she looked at the clock.

She climbed into bed waiting for Jacob to join her.

"Hey." Said Jacob quietly walking into the room.

"Hey." Smiled Connie. "So...eleven thirty...that the best you could do?...not exactly a party animal are you?" She smirked.

"It was just a few drinks..." Said Jacob getting undressed, climbing into bed beside Connie he saw she was looking at him with her eyebrow raised. "...Ok...I left them in the pub...I wanted to come home." He chuckled. "There's nothing wrong with wanting to cuddle up in bed with my girlfriend instead of being in a noisy pub!"

Connie turned around to face him. "Did you get some stick for it?"

"Lots!" Said Jacob shaking his head making Connie laugh. "Connie?"

"Mmm."

"I just want to make sure...your certain...about me moving in...three weeks isn't such a long time...and I'm not asking because I've changed my mind...I want this..." Said Jacob.

Connie rested her head on his shoulder looking up at him. "Do you realise it's been nearly seven months since we first got together...since your first night in this bed...if you don't count the little blip we had...I want this too...I want this so much." Insisted Connie sealing her declaration with a meaningful kiss.


	13. Chapter 13

"Ah...Connie." Said Rita standing beside her at the nurses station. "I hear congratulations are in order."

"Oh...how so?" Asked Connie with a raised eyebrow.

"Jacob's just changed his contact details...he said the two of you have moved in together...that's great news." Said Rita in her usual cheery tone. "I'm happy for you both."

"Thanks." Murmured Connie feeling a little unsure.

"Listen...it's Charlie's birthday next Friday and the staff have organized a party for him...we wanted to show him how much he's appreciated." Rita told her.

"Yes...Jacob had mentioned something." Said Connie with a half hearted smiled.

"Oh...good...so you'll come then?" Asked Rita sounding hopeful.

"I wasn't going to...it's not really my thing." Said Connie lamely.

"I know it'd mean a lot to Charlie if you could be there..." tried Rita.

"I have Grace to look after..." Said Connie as she turned to walk away.

"You don't have to keep your distance anymore you know..." Said Rita stopping Connie in her tracks. "Would it be such a terrible thing to join us all for Charlie's birthday."

"I'll think about it...alright!" Connie replied over her shoulder before walking away.

That night Connie sat down next to Jacob on the sofa after taking Grace up to bed. "Ok sweet cheeks?" Asked Jacob smiling.

"Rita asked me if I would go to Charlie's birthday party today." Connie blurted out.

"And what did you say?" Asked Jacob.

"That I'd think about it..." Said Connie.

"Well that's better than the answer you gave me." Moaned Jacob.

"Jacob you know I like to keep my distance from the staff..." Connie reminded him.

"I know...I know...look Rita's just trying to be friendly Con, that's all...and I think you should go...if for nobody else but Charlie...i thought the two of you were close..." Jacob tried his best to be persuasive. "We've hired a venue...it'll be smart...everyone's getting dressed up." Jacob grinned. "..I promise it's not a pub."

When Connie remained quiet Jacob pushed some more. "You know we've never been on a night out together before...as a proper couple...we can get dressed up and I can show off my beautiful, amazing, intelligent, funny girlfriend off...and I promise...we'll show our faces and if your not enjoying it or your feeling uncomfortable...we'll leave and I'll take you to a posh wine bar instead!" Winked Jacob.

"What about Grace?"

"Its Friday night she won't have to be up for school...we'll get her a minder...we don't even have to be out late." Answered Jacob.

"How dressed up are we talking here?" Asked Connie.

"I have a suit on order..." smirked Jacob.

"A suit? Now that I can't miss!" Smiled Connie.

"So you'll come?" Asked Jacob happily.

"Ok. You win!"

Friday came around quickly. Jacob let himself into the house after dropping Grace off with the child minder. "I'm back!" He shouted upstairs.

"Was Grace ok?" Came Connie's distant voice.

"She's fine...you nearly ready...the taxi will be here any minute." Jacob told her.

"Just finishing up." Came the reply.

Five minutes went by and Jacob heard a horn peep outside, opening the door he waved to the driver that he'd be a minute.

"Come on Con -" started Jacob as he turned round to face the stairs. "Wow!" Was all he could get out, his mouth was moving but no sound came out.

"Is it to much?" Asked Connie feeling nervous looking down at the long baby pink dress she wore.

"You look amazing...stunning...beautiful." Stammered Jacob holding out his hand to Connie helping her the rest of the way down the stairs. "You take my breath away sweet cheeks."

"Your looking rather handsome yourself." Smiled Connie reaching up to lay a gentle kiss on his lips.

"I think we should stay in..." Said Jacob pulling Connie flush against him making her laugh.

"Oh no! This was your idea...and I certainly didn't spend three hours getting ready just for you to undo it all in thirty seconds!" Connie gave him once last kiss before heading out the front door.

"Spoil sport!" Shouted Jacob.

Walking in, Connie and Jacob looked round the elegant room. It wasn't overly big but it was ideal for the E.D staff, five large tables seating ten people on each around the outside of the room and a dance floor in the middle. There was a disco playing which was loud but not unbearable. Connie took in the sight of all the staff she usually saw in nurses outfits and scrubs, they were now in their best dresses and suits.

"Mrs Beauchamp! Jacob! Glad you could make it...say cheese." Said Robyn taking their photograph. "Charlie's over there." She pointed.

"Thanks Robyn." Smiled Jacob.

Hand in hand Connie and Jacob made their way over to Charlie who was talking to Rita.

"Connie! Did you know about this?" Asked Charlie has they hugged.

"I did...happy birthday Charlie." Said Connie with a genuine smile.

"Jacob." Said Charlie smiling as they shuck hands.

"Happy birthday Charlie, can I get you a drink?" Asked Jacob.

"No...I'm fine thank you."

"Rita?"

"I'm good thanks." She said pointing over to the bar where Ian stood.

Jacob kissed Connie on the cheek before heading to the bar where he was joined by Cal.

"Your one lucky man Jacob." He said slapping him on the back.

Both men watched as Zoe greeted Connie with a hug. "Don't I know it mate." Said Jacob smiling.

Taking Connie a glass of white wine he left her talking with Zoe and joined a group of the other nurses across the room.

Half an hour later Jacob watched as Connie and Zoe hugged again and parted ways. He saw Connie scan the room and when they eyes locked she made her way over to him.

"Ok beautiful?" He asked.

"Yes...im fine." She said leaning into his side.

"Another drink?"

"Sure...why not!" She smiled.

Noticing Rita approaching Connie turn round to greet her.

"You've done a great job with all this, Charlie looks like he's enjoying himself." She said offering a small smile.

"Err...thanks." said Rita a little taken back.

"I owe you an apology...I've been rude towards you and im sorry." Said Connie honestly.

"You don't need to apologize...I've given as good as I've got." Rita held up her hands.

"I don't say sorry very often nurse Freeman, I suggest you accept it and we move on...clean slate?" Insisted Connie.

"I'd like that." Rita smiled.

Jacob returned with Connie's drink and one for himself, they spent the rest of the night chatting with there colleagues and friends.

Several drinks later, Connie and Jacob sat down at one of the tables out of the way, quietly talking amongst themselves when Jacob looked up to watch some of the staff dancing. It was the end of the night and the slow songs were playing.

Taking Connie's hand he pulled her up. "Come on."

"Where we going?" Asked Connie confused.

He guided Connie to the dance floor and wrapped his arms around her.

They swayed together gazing into each others eyes, Connie ran her hands up Jacob's chest and over his shoulders. With her hands now on the back of his neck she pulled him down for a gentle kiss. "Thank you for talking me into this...I've enjoyed myself." She smiled at him.

"I'm glad." Leaning down Jacob kissed his way across Connie's jaw. "But I still think we should have stayed in." He muttered in her ear sending goose bumps down Connie's arms.

Connie smiled at him before resting her head against Jacob's neck.

"Jacob..."

"Mmmm?" Asked Jacob lost in the music playing and enjoying having Connie in his arms.

"I love you." It was a simple statement but it meant the world to Jacob, it was the first time Connie had said it to him and he was stunned.

Leaning back just enough to see Connie's face, Jacob asked. "Did I just hear you right?"

Giving him a coy smile Connie looked him straight in the eye and said it again. "I love you Jacob Masters."

They shared a powerful kiss full of love and passion which earnt them a chorus of wolf whistles from around the room.

Connie blushed as they rested their foreheads together. "I love you too sweet cheeks and it feels so good to tell you that." Smiled Jacob. "Can I take you home now?" He asked which received a laugh from Connie.

"I think you better...we've caused enough of a stir in here tonight...have you seen Charlie?"

Leaving the dance floor Connie and Jacob said goodbye to Charlie, wishing him happy birthday again before heading to get a taxi home.


	14. Chapter 14

Connie and Jacob had been living together now for four months, things were going great between them. They'd settled into a routine that fit all three of them. The weekends Connie got off from work were spent with Grace and a couple of times Jacob had insisted on taking them away for the weekend.

Grace had accepted Jacob with open arms into their little family and was happy to spend time with him when her mum was at work.

"Morning Grace." Said Jacob wondering into the kitchen.

"Morning." Smiled Grace. "Where's mum?"

"She had to go in early this morning, there was an emergency..." Explained Jacob. "Can I got you some breakfast?"

"Can we make pancakes?" Tried Grace with a hopeful smile on her face.

"Mmmm...I think we can stretch to that, yes...as long as you help!" Grinned Jacob.

The pair set about measuring flour and mixing the ingredients, happily chatting away to one and other when Jacob's phone rang.

"Hello?" He answered. "Oh hey Charlie, everything ok?...Charlie...Please tell me she's going to be okay...Erm, ye...right...we're on our way." Jacob hung up the phone and leaned heavily on the work top.

"Jacob?" Asked Grace with worry in her voice. "Whats wrong?"

Looking at Grace Jacob took a deep breath. "Theres been an accident...we need to go to the E.D...go get your things." Said Jacob quietly.

"Is something wrong with mum?" Asked Grace.

"Shes been hurt...but she'll been fine.." Jacob said trying to sound positive for Grace's sake.

The pancake batter was left forgotten as they rushed from the house, charging to the hospital to be with Connie.

"Charlie!...where is she?" Demanded Jacob rushing to the nurses station with Grace.

"Jacob...she's fine...they'll be no lasting damage..." Charlie told him. "shes in resus...come through." Charlie led the pair into resus where they saw Connie laying peacefully on one of the beds.

Jacob watched as Grace rushed over to hold her mum's hand.

"Charlie...what the hell happened?" Asked Jacob stunned in place by the sight before him.

"A young man was brought in...he'd been involved in a robbery earlier in the night...it looks like in the get away he caused a pile up on the motorway...when he came to in resus he panicked and lashed out...Connie got in the way." Explained Charlie. "The good news is the stab wound isn't serious...superficial really...it just required a few stitches...in the struggle she fell and bumped her head...She unconscious at the minute...her head C.T was all clear, there's nothing to suggest that she won't make a full recovery."

"Thanks Charlie." Said Jacob with a small smile and started over towards Grace.

"Jacob..." Said Charlie looking a little unsure calling him back. "There's something else..."

"What is it?" Frowned Jacob.

"Erm...while we were running tests..." Charlie cleared his throat. "We found this..." passing Jacob Connie's notes before he continued. "The pregnancy test came back positive...we did a ultrasound to check on the baby...everything seems fine...I say she's about 3 weeks...She probably doesn't even know yet...Jacob?"

Jacob stood rooted to the spot reading over and over the results on the paper in front of him. "Jacob, mate...are you ok?" Asked Charlie.

"Err...ye...Erm...wow...this is...I wasn't expecting...I'm...I don't know what to say...their both going to be ok?" Struggled Jacob.

Charlie gave him a nod and smile.

"This is...wow...this is big..." Jacob grinned.

"Here, I think you'll want this." Said Charlie pulling out envelope from the back of Connie's notes. "Its from the scan."

"Thanks Charlie." Said Jacob.

"JACOB!" Shouted Grace.

Looking over he could see Connie stirring. "Connie?" He went to her side and held her hand.

"Hey sweet cheeks.." He said with a sigh of relief.

"What happened?" She asked weakly, not entirely awake. Groaning and holding her head she tried to move.

"Don't worry about that now you just rest." He said stroking her forehead as she went back to sleep.

"Is she going to be ok?" Asked Grace from the other side of the bed.

"Shes going to be fine...she'll be a bit poorly for a while but she's going to be back on her feet before you know it!" Said Jacob smiling brightly at her.

Jacob and Grace sat by her side until she woke again. "Hey mum...how are you feeling?" Asked Grace giving her mum a hug.

"Much better..." Smiled Connie and then she turned to Jacob. "How long till I can get out of here?"

"They are happy for you to leave in a little while." Smiled Jacob. "As soon as you've eaten and drank something...if you can keep that down we can be on our way...Grace?...do you think you could track Charlie down for me please?" Asked Jacob with a small smile.

"Sure...won't be long." Said Grace skipping out the room.

"You remember what happened now?" Asked Jacob and Connie nodded. "How's your side feel?"

"Sore...but bearable." Offered Connie sitting up.

"Listen there's-" "Right let's see how you go on with this food." Interrupted Charlie placing some sandwiches and a cup of tea on the bedside table.

Jacob pulled Charlie to one side. "I haven't had time to tell her yet...i'll do it at home when Grace as gone to bed."

Charlie nodded his understanding. "Make sure she rests." He told him as he passed him a couple boxes of medication. "Pain killers if she needs then and folic acid...she'll need another check up in the week so make sure you tell her soon, ok?"

"Thanks Charlie."

It was getting late by the time Connie, Jacob and Grace made it home. "Come on let's get my two favourite girls into bed." Said Jacob helping Connie upstairs.

Once Grace was settled Jacob went to sit beside Connie on their bed. "How you feeling now...do you need any painkillers?" Asked Jacob.

"No, I'm fine...are you ok?" Asked Connie looking at Jacob's expression. "I didn't mean for you to worry." She told him leaning into his side.

"Its not your fault...there's...erm...there is something we need to talk about though...Erm...it's..." Jacob struggled to get his words out, nervous about Connie's reaction.

"Jacob...what's wrong...just say whatever it is." Urged Connie.

"I really don't know how your going to take the is news..." Jacob pulled the scan picture out of his pocket and passed it to Connie. "...Charlie organized a ultrasound when your blood test came back positive." He added as he watched the news sink in.

"But...I can't be..." panicked Connie looking at the image. "...we've always been careful." She said looking at Jacob for answers.

"Your a doctor...you know nothing is 100% effective." Jacob reached for the side of her face and moved a lock of hair over her ear.

"How could I not know..." questioned Connie. "...How could I not know I was pregnant?"

"Your not far along...Charlie says about three weeks..." explained Jacob.

"And its ok...after today?" Frowned Connie running a tentative finger over the black and white image.

"Ye it is...you need to take it easy for a little while...Make an appointment with maternity as soon as possible to get checked over." Said Jacob taking hold of her hand. He took in the lost expression on her face. "That's if this is what you want..." ventured Jacob, a sinking feeling starting in his chest.

Connie's head snapped up, shock all over her face. "I'm just trying to process all this Jacob...I don't know what to think...this was the last thing I thought we'd have to deal with." She told him honestly.

"I know...I felt exactly the same...Get some sleep...we'll talk in the morning." Said Jacob climbing under the covers and gently wrapped his arms around Connie. "I love you sweet cheeks." He told her quietly.

"I love you too muscles."

That night Connie got very little sleep, thoughts running through her mind of the baby growing inside her. Could she really bring up another child, after the mess she made with Grace in the past.

These past few months she had worked hard to be the mother Grace needed and felt she was getting somewhere. Grace trusted her again, she was happy...they were all happy, wouldn't a baby complicate things?

How would Grace react to being a big sister?...would she feel like she was being pushed out?...would she want to go back to her dad's?

Would it undo all the progress they'd made?

She wasn't exactly the ideal age to be having a baby...but she was fit and in good health.

All the reasons why she shouldn't have this baby kept stacking up.

And then there was Jacob.

Connie knew deep down Jacob would want this baby...he'd make a great dad, he was amazing with Grace and she wasn't even his...not that it made a difference to him.

If she explained to him that she couldn't have this baby would he hate her?

Would she lose him?

It was five in the morning when Connie gave up on the idea of sleep, she slipped out from under Jacob's protective embrace and eased herself out of bed to continue her dilemma downstairs.


	15. Chapter 15

The next morning Jacob was surprised when he woke alone, quickly getting dressed he went in search of Connie.

He found her in the kitchen staring into a cold cup of coffee. "Hey beautiful." Murmured Jacob kissing her on the side of the head and sitting next to her.

Connie gave him a coy smile before returning her focus back to the mug in front of her.

"Are you in any pain?" He asked becoming concerned.

"I took a tablet about..." She looked at her watch. "...an hour ago...I had a bit of a headache, that's all."

"And your side?" Quizzed Jacob.

"Thats fine...just a scratch." She told him dismissively.

"I wish you'd have woke me if you weren't feeling well." Said Jacob taking hold of her hand and rubbing a thumb over her knuckles.

"I needed to think." She told him squeezing his fingers.

"About the baby?" Jacob asked and Connie nodded.

"Its a lot to take in." She explained. "My first reaction was to panic...my minds been working overtime all night."

"Have you had any sleep at all?" Asked Jacob frowning.

"No...I just couldn't switch off...all the reasons why this is a bad idea going around and around...and when I thought I'd resolved something another negative thought would hit me...but there's one thing that I can't get passed..." Connie looked down at there entwined hands.

"What is it sweet cheeks?" Asked Jacob dreading where this was all going, doubting he would like what Connie had to say.

"I'm scared Grace will run...I'm scared she will hate me...think that I'm replacing her somehow...that I won't love her..." Murmured Connie. "After everything we've gone through to get here...we were all getting on so great...it was working...wasn't it?" She asked.

"It still can work Connie...I know having a baby will change things...but there's no need to think it will change for the worst...we can talk to Grace...explained everything...make her understand." Insisted Jacob.

"And what about me?" Asked Connie looking him straight in the eye. "What if I can't do this?"

Jacob swallowed hard but couldn't shift the lump in his throat. "Connie if you don't want to go through with this then just say so...I'll respect your decision...I love you and nothing will change that."

"You say that now...in time you'd start to resent me." Argued Connie.

"I wouldn't...all I want is to be with you Connie...up until Charlie showing me this..." Jacob put the ultrasound picture on the work top in front of them. "...having a child never crossed my mind...you and Grace make me happy...your all I need."

Connie gave him a sad smile. "And what about after you saw this picture?" She asked picking up the piece of paper.

Jacob stayed quiet thinking carefully about what to say but before he could answer Connie interrupted his thoughts.

"You don't need to say anything Jacob, your silence says it all-" "I panicked!" Jacob jumped in. "When I first found out I panicked and then I was scared about how you would take the news...but then for a single minute I let myself imagine what it would be like...to watch your stomach swell with our child...to rub your aching back and fetch you all the foods you craved...to feel the tiny kicks...the conversations we'd have about names and decorating the nursery...how angry you'd be at me in the delivery room...I thought about what he or she would look like." Jacob told her with his heart on his sleeve.

Connie let the tears run over her cheeks as she listened to his words. "How can you have thought all those things and still say you'd stand by me?" Wondered Connie in disbelief.

"I told you, I love you Connie Beauchamp...more than I could possibly explain." He told her as his own eyes began to water.

Connie took quite shuddering breath. "I love you too...so much...I can't imagine my life without you in it." Leaning into him she kissed Jacob softly on the mouth before standing up. "I'm going to see if I can grab an hour's sleep before Grace wakes up."

Jacob watched as Connie sauntered out of the kitchen looking tired and as though she had the weight of the world on her shoulders.


	16. Chapter 16

Connie still couldn't sleep.

The picture Jacob had painted for her had given her so much more to think about, she knew he'd be there for her all the way, being his usual attentive self. Connie was even more convinced now that he would make an amazing father. There really was only one choice to make. All her negative thoughts began to dissipate as she to let herself imagine the future...the smell of a new born baby...the smile on Jacob's face as he held his child for the first time. Connie's vivid thoughts were interrupted.

"Mum?" Whispered Grace from the bedroom doorway.

"Come on in sweetheart, I'm awake." Said Connie with a reassuring smile.

"I just came to see if you were okay...having you been crying?" Asked Grace frowning.

Connie reached for Grace and pulled her into a hug.

"Im perfectly well Gracie...but there's somethings I'd like to talk to you about." Said Connie nervously.

"Okay."

"How would you feel if I told you I was pregnant?" Asked Connie and waited patiently for Grace's reaction.

"Really?" Asked Grace completely surprised.

"Yes...only three weeks though...it's still early days...so what do you think?" Worried Connie.

"This is so cool." Smiled Grace.

It was Connie's turn to be surprised at Grace's reaction. "Your not upset?" She asked.

"Why would I be upset...I can't wait to be a big sister!" Smiled Grace giving her mum another hug. "You'll love us both the same won't you?" She added as an afterthought.

"Of course sweetie...so will Jacob, I promise." Connie insisted.

"Does Jacob know yet? I bet he'll be so excited...not as much as me of course!" Giggled Grace happily.

"JACOB! Jacob!" Called Grace as she ran down stairs.

"What is it?" He answered as he came rushing from the kitchen, panicking until he saw the huge smile on her face.

"Don't scare me like that...I thought there was something wrong!" Chuckled Jacob as Grace through herself at him and hugged him tightly.

"Whats going on?" He puzzled.

Grace looked up. "Can I tell him...please?" Begged Grace watching her mum gingerly make her way down the stairs.

"What's got you so excited?" Frowned Jacob looking at Grace and then to Connie.

"Go on then Gracie...before you burst!" Laughed Connie stopping at the bottom of the stairs.

"MUM'S HAVING A BABY!" She squealed jumping up and down.

Jacob's head shot up, his eyes wide as he looked to Connie for confirmation. "Your sure?"

Connie gave him a shy smile. "Very sure." She nodded.

Jacob moved over to Connie and carefully hugged her to him, holding her face in his hands and kissing her gently. "Your really really sure?" He asked again.

"I wouldn't have said anything to Grace if I wasn't sure! I love you." Smiled Connie.

"God I love you so much!" Grinned Jacob.

Later that day Connie and Jacob were sat together in the living room while Grace was in the kitchen doing some homework.

"So why the change of heart?" Asked Jacob as Connie cuddled on his lap.

"I didn't change my mind Jacob...I hadn't made any decision in the first place." She chuckled.

"You could have fooled me...I was convinced you were going to tell me you didn't want it." Confessed Jacob.

"I was scared...I still am...this is such a big thing...I've always planned everything in my life...and this...well this...its knocked me for six!...I'm pregnant!" Said Connie. "I'm pregnant..." She repeated trying to let it all sink in.

"But you are happy?" Asked Jacob.

"Yes, I am...I can't wait... for all the things you said earlier...the back rubs...having you as my slave." Chuckled Connie.

"Whoa! I never said anything thing about being your slave." Exclaimed Jacob with a grin.

"Well I think it's the least you can do seen as though this is all your fault." Smiled Connie teasing him.

"We'll be ok you know." Jacob kissed the top of her head.

Connie smiled up at him. "I know...it just going to take a little time for me to get my head round all this...that's all."

"We'll be more than ok...the four of us! We should make you that appointment tomorrow..." Jacob looked down to see Connie had drifted off to sleep. Relaxing back in the chair he let her rest.


	17. Chapter 17

Connie stood in front of the bedroom mirror smoothing her hands over perfectly flat abdomen.

"Hey sweet cheeks." Said Jacob wrapping his arms around her from behind. "How are you feeling this morning?"

"Good actually...these last two weeks off work have been great...but I'm ready to get back." Smiled Connie looking at Jacob in the mirror.

"Are you really going to make me wait six weeks to tell the world." Moaned Jacob. "...I might just burst you know." He added with a cheeky grin.

"Yes, I am really going to make you wait...I now I've been given the all clear after the accident in resus but...I'd just feel better waiting..." reasoned Connie. "Just till after the dating scan."

"Anything you need Queen Bee..." agreed Jacob leaning down kissing the side of her neck. "...I'm just so happy."

"Yes, well. Make the most of it...wait till I get uncomfortable and snippy. See how happy you are then." Chuckled Connie turning around in his arms and reached up for a kiss before moving into the bathroom.

Jacob grinned as he murmured. "I'm well practiced in deal with snippy."

"I heard that!" Bellowed Connie from the ensuite.

"Love you sweet cheeks." Was Jacob's quick reply before made a rapid exit.

"Charlie have you seen Connie?" Asked Jacob roaming his eyes over the E.D. "We were supposed to meet for lunch."

Charlie gave him a gentle smile. "Try the toilets...saw she steam that way ten minutes ago...take it she started with morning sickness."

"Erm...she hadn't said anything...I'll go find her." Worried Jacob.

"Connie...you in here?" Jacob called as he pushed the ladies toilet door open slightly.

His only reply was a wrenching sound. "Hey beautiful." He said softly reaching down to scoop Connie's hair up from her face.

"I don't feel very beautiful." She grumbled as she heaved again. "There's literally nothing left in my stomach and I can't stop throwing up!"

"Come on...let's get you out of here and cleaned up...it'll make you feel better." Offered Jacob passing some tissue. "The smell of sick can make you feel worse."

Standing up from her crouched position, Connie leant on the sick splashing her face with water and smiled as Jacob passed her a fresh paper towel.

"Thanks...I don't know what came over me..." said Connie weakly. "...I'd just left resus when I got a whiff of coffee and that was it! My stomach turned...I barely made it here in time."

Jacob gently guided Connie to him and wrapped his arms around her. "No worries...I've got you...so does that mean you'll be sending out a blanket email banning coffee from the department?" Asked Jacob making Connie smirk.

"It never crossed my mind...but I like the way you think...I'm certainly considering it!" She told him.

"Feeling up to a walk to your office?" Asked Jacob.

"Ye...I think so...maybe we should stop and pick up some sick bowls from the store room...can't hurt to have a supply in the bottom draw of my desk."

A week had past since Connie first started feeling ill and things had only got worse for the couple, Connie's morning sickness had moved into the extreme.

The only thing she'd managed to keep down was the odd slice of dry toast and it was beginning to wear her down.

Jacob sighed as he watched Connie disappear straight into her office, this morning had been no different, the slightest sniff of food and she'd dashed straight to the bathroom.

"She ok?" Charlie asked Jacob noticing how tried and pale the clinical lead looked.

"Argh, Charlie...she's getting worse...it wouldn't be half as bad if the morning sickness just happened in the morning...it's all day!" Said Jacob rubbing his hands over his face. "She had a drink of water last night and started heaving...we've tried vitamin shakes, all sorts of different foods. I'm worried she's losing weight..."

"Jacob, mate...if it's that bad...as a nurse yourself you know what should be happening." said Charlie sympathetically.

"I know and so does Connie...she's adamant she doesn't want to be admitted...She needs fluids!" Said Jacob becoming frustrated.

"Do you want me to try and make her see sense?" Offered Charlie.

"That would be great, thanks Charlie...but don't say I didn't warn you...temperamental is not the word." Jacob said grateful for someone to talk to.

Charlie knocked on Connie's office door, not getting an answer he let himself in. "Connie?"

Finding her leaning over the sink wrenching, Charlie put a gentle hand on her back. "Connie...we need to get you some help...You look absolutely shattered!" Charlie told her bluntly.

"I'm fine...it'll pass!" She said definitely.

"No! Your not fine...You need to think about your baby...let me get you checked in and get someone from maternity down here..." Insisted Charlie passing her some tissue.

"Did Jacob put you up to this?" She asked.

"No he didn't, I offered...I've got eyes in my head...I can see this is taking its toll on you." He told her honestly.

"I wanted to wait until I was twelve weeks before letting people know...if I'm taken up to maternity everyone will find out...and what about Grace, who's supposed to look after her while I'm in here...because I know what will happen, they'll want to keep me in for God knows how long!" Protested Connie.

"So what if people find out, they'll be happy for you and Jacob can take care of Grace...You know he will...he's worried about you...we both are. You need to look after yourself Connie, that baby is relying on you...let them keep you in for a few days, some rest will do you good!" Charlie said forcefully.

"Okay." Came Connie's weak reply. "Lets get this over with." Straightening herself up Connie left her office with Charlie.


	18. Chapter 18

"Right, Connie we'll leave you to get settled in, I'll be back shortly to get you a cannula put in, the doctor what's to get you on fluids as soon as possible." Said the nurse sweetly.

Jacob thanked the nurse and looked a Connie apologetically. "She's only trying to be nice sweet cheeks." He explained because he could see Connie quietly seething at the patronizing tone of the nurse.

"She's talking to me like I'm an idiot, I've got more medical training and qualifications than she could ever dream of." Hissed Connie feeling the frustration mount.

Pulling the curtain round them for privacy Jacob passed Connie her over night bag. "Come on let get you charged and into bed." Said Jacob gently.

Changed into her cotton shorts and vest top, Connie settled herself into the the hospital bed, propped up against the cushions she waited for the nurse.

"I feel absolutely ridiculous..." Moaned Connie. "...and it's all your fault!"

"It's for the best Con, you can't continue to not eat..." Said Jacob taking hold of Connie's hand. "...and how is it all my fault!" He asked with an exaggerated frown trying to lighten the mood.

"You got me in this situation to start with!" Exclaimed Connie.

"Oh...right...of course...it would be all on me...nothing to do you with you then?" He teased just as the nurse returned.

"Right then..." She smiled. "Lets get this cannula in...you'll start to feel better when you've got some fluids in you." The nurse prepared the back of Connie's hands and then the needle. "This might hurt a little."

"I know." Mumbled Connie rolling her eyes.

Connie winced as the nurse dug around trying to find just the right spot. "Oh for God sake!" Said Connie speaking up looking at her name badge. "Nurse...Flynn!"

"Please call me Becky-" "No...nurse Flynn, how long have you been nursing!" Snapped Connie pulling her hand back.

Jacob watched as Becky's shoulders sank. "Erm...five years...I'm-" "So by now you should be able to do a better job at putting in a cannula!" Bit Connie. "Find me someone more competent or I'm doing it myself!"

"You can't-" "I clinical lead in the E.D! Believe me, I CAN!" Snapped Connie getting angry.

Deciding now was a good time to step in, Jacob cleared is throat. "Connie...please just let her do here job-" "I'm not a practice dummy!" Connie jumped in.

Giving the nurse a sympathetic look her he showed her his ID card, took the the cannula and sat on the chair beside Connie.

"Shout anymore like that and I'm fetching Charlie!" He warned her. "Now pass me your hand!" He ordered.

Connie huffed but did as he asked and watched as Jacob confidently found a vein, taping it down he gave her a pleased look.

"Not bad." she muttered.

"She's all yours." Jacob smiled at the nurse. "I'm off to get Grace from school...play nice!" He told Connie.

Getting a stuck out tongue as a reply Jacob chuckled and left the ward.

Returning 45 minutes later with Grace, Jacob was surprised to see Connie with a lap full of patient reports. "How on earth did you get those?"

Connie didn't answer him instead she hugged Grace and asked her about her day.

"It was ok I guess." Shrugged Grace. "How long do you have to be in here for?"

"It depends sweetie...I need to be able to keep down at least a little bit of food first." Explained Connie.

"How did you get those?" Jacob asked again.

"I have friends in high places muscles." Teased Connie.

"Your supposed to be relaxing not working!" Jacob protested no matter how useless it would be.

"I am relaxing...this IS relaxing for me!" She told him.

"Ok, ok...whatever you say!...So who's the one making deliveries?" Asked Jacob out of curiosity.

"Robyn." Smirked Connie.

Shaking his head at Connie's resourcefulness he asked. "So what's the plan now?"

"They're trying me on a course of vitamin B6 supplements and I'm nil by mouth for the next 24hours...fingers crossed!" Explained Connie. "Once my stomach has settled they'll try me on small amounts of bland food."

"What happens if that doesn't work?" Worried Grace.

"There's some medication to try after that, but if it comes to that I may have to stop in a bit longer." Connie told her daughter. "There's no need to worry though." She smiled.

"You know...I was thinking..."Said Jacob. "...one of the causes of severe morning sickness-" "DON'T say it!" Exclaimed Connie. "Don't even think it!"

"What?" Asked Grace confused.

"Nothing sweetheart...just Jacob being silly as usual." Smiled Connie.

Jacob sat chuckling to himself at Connie's reaction.

The next evening Becky brought Connie some dry looking ginger biscuits and a glass of water. "Lets give this a go then shall we?" She smiled nervously.

"Yes...Lets...do you have a bowl just in case?" Smirked Connie. "Listen, I'm sorry about yesterday...I shouldn't have snapped at you-" "It's fine...honestly, I can't imagine how frustrating all this must be." Becky told her kindly.

"All the same, I shouldn't have taken it out on you." Replied Connie picking up one of the biscuits. "Yum." She said sarcastically as she finished one.

Taking a sip of water Connie waited.

The next morning after dropping Grace at school Jacob visited Connie in the hospital, he found he sat up in bed reading.

"Hey beautiful." he greeted her.

"Hey." she gave him a small smile.

"What's happened?" Asked Jacob concerned.

"I've been sick." she said quietly.

"Oh-" started Jacob and then stopped as he watched a smile break out on Connie's face.

"Connie?" He frowned.

"I was ill before breakfast not after and I managed to keep some biscuits down last night...the midwife said if I can keep my food down at dinner I can go home...with a strict diet for the next week of cause." Connie told him.

Jacob leant over and kissed her forehead. "That's great news sweet cheeks." he said with a bright grin.


	19. Chapter 19

Five weeks later

"Mrs Beauchamp...would you like to come through?" Called the midwife.

Connie and Jacob stood from their seats in the waiting room. "We're going to have to do something about that." Commented Jacob kissing her ring finger.

Connie halted in her tracks as Jacob carried on walking. "What's that supposed to mean?" She called after him. "Jacob!"

When he didn't answer she rushed to catch up and found him introducing himself to the midwife in the small room set up for ultrasounds.

Sending Jacob a questioning look Connie climbed up on the awaiting bed.

"How have you been feeling?" Asked the midwife. "Your notes say you were struggling with the morning sickness."

"Better...still far worst this time than with my daughter." Said Connie lifting her top for the cold gel to be applied.

"I'll check on baby and take some measurements then I'll turn the screen round for you to take a peek." Smiled the midwife.

Jacob held Connie's hand as they waited patiently. "I love you." Whispered Jacob in Connie's ear which made her smile.

"Right..." smiled the midwife turning the monitor round. "...Everything thing looks great."

Seeing the grainy image on the screen Connie looked round at Jacob to see his reaction. He wore a bright grin on his face for only a few seconds till it was replaced by one of shear sock. "Erm...you know that thing you told me not to even think about five weeks ago..." Jacob gulped and pointed at the screen.

Connie followed his gaze. "Oh God!"...She muttered and looked to the midwife. "Please tell me that's not what it looks like!"

The colour drained from Connie's face when she received a nod.

You certainly don't do things by halves do you sweet cheeks!" Chuckled Jacob.

"ME!" Connie exclaimed. "This is definitely ALL YOUR FAULT!"

Jacob let out a laugh.

Connie glared up at him. "It not funny Jacob! TWO BABY'S! This has you written all over it!"

Jacob pulled Connie into his side. "I love you Queen Bee."

"I love you too muscles." Connie smiled.

 _ **Going to leave it there...I've already wrote a couple of pregnancy fics and I want to move on to something new.**_

 _ **Hope you all enjoyed.**_

 _ **C.J xxx**_


End file.
